


It's The Little Things

by InfernoMerrick



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Mikan has never touched a controller her entire life, much less gone near an arcade machine, Chiaki will soon change that.





	It's The Little Things

"And you do a low punch with this button, got it?"  
"I-I think so."

The two girls were standing in front of the hotel's arcade machine. Mikan couldn't even pronounce the game's name but the Ultimate Gamer said it was a very popular fighting game back in the day. For such an old title, the surface of the arcade machine was pristine; to the sides, the cabinet was adorned with the figures of all the game's fighters; in the front, a complicated pattern resembling a dragon's scales circled around the screen. Like most machines of the time, it had 6 different colored buttons and a stick. Before, Chiaki had patiently explained the controls for her, but the gamer still felt the need to go on a long rant about the title's development history. Mikan didn't understand most of what she was saying but she was being polite and listened attentively.  
"And it was ported to Mega Drive, selling around 900,000 copies in the United States only."  
"That sounds like a lot." She wasn't really sure if that was a lot for a videogame though.  
"Sorry, I went on a long rant again. Let's play."  
"O-okay."  
"Press this one here to start."

As instructed, Mikan pushes the red button and she's taken to a character selection screen. Unfamiliar with the fighters, she picks the one that she thinks looks the coolest: a skeleton warrior; its rotting flesh still clinging to its body and a sword by his side held by multiple belts, probably a pirate. The screen flashes before Mikan can check who Chiaki chose, and now it's showing a forest-like scenary. Shadows appear here and there from under the trees, watching over the two fighters. Chiaki apparently had picked what seemed to be a young ninja girl -if it wasn't for the skirt and the jacket, all part of her _school_  uniform. She was playing as a skeleton, she didn't want to think too much of the game's historical accuracy or she'd get a headache.

The characters are now assuming a fighting stance, the shadows from the scenery becoming more agitated as if cheering on. At the same time, the game announcer starts a countdown from 3.  
"Uwaaah, I-I'm really nervous."  
"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."  
"I-I'm sorry you have to lower your level to someone as pitiful as me."  
"It's no problem really."  
At the end of the countdown, the announcer goes _Ready? Fight!_ , and Mikan's attempts at staying calm go out the window: she starts jumping everywhere because she's not used to joysticks, while Chiaki tries to keep her distance while her friend gets adjusted to the game mechanics —she was the Ultimate Gamer but wasn't gonna be ruthless on a newbie and ultimately discourage her from gaming. After a long struggle with the controls, Mikan finally was ready to try giving Chiaki a fight, but no matter the combo or attack angle, the Ultimate Gamer was blocking or countering all of her offensive attempts. Many screams of panic and defeat were uttered by the darked haired girl that day, but in the end Mikan was actually enjoyed herself. For a change, her friend wasn't tugging her hair, throwing stones at her, or any other similar activity to entertain themselves.

As expected, the gamer girl came out victorious from battle.  
"You fought well, Tsumiki-san." She smiles, still focused on the screen. _Continue?_ reads the screen. "Wanna do a rematch?"  
"Umm we have to go meet with everyone in the restaurant soon."  
"We still have time though, there's still some people missing. I can teach you some combos meanwhile."  
"Y-Yes, please teach me."  
It was only five minutes, but it was the best five minutes of Mikan's day. She'd treasure that memory, among all the others she had made with her friends, close to her heart. All the connections she had made in that island were dear to her, and she'd cherish them as well.  
"Did you get all that, Tsumiki-san?"  
"Yes! You're such a good teacher, Nanami-san."  
After all, we're all made from our relationships, aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in a scene in chapter 2, I thought it was kinda cute so I wanted to expand on it.
> 
> If anyone wants to follow me and get updates, I'm now [back on Tumblr](https://infernomerrick.tumblr.com/).


End file.
